The present invention relates generally to heat exchange between a fluid and a heat exchanger, and more particularly to an apparatus for more efficiently exchanging heat between a fluid and a heat exchanger using a comb-like driver which passes through the heat exchanger.
Heat exchange between fluids and a device for adding or removing heat therefrom is a pervasive problem in the industrial and scientific environment. For example, it is necessary to remove heat from lasing gases to permit high repetition rates for firing, and heat must be removed from oils required to lubricate internal combustion engines, to name but two application areas. Generally, gases are directed into contact with a large area surface to which heat can be exchanged and which in turn is heated or cooled as appropriate. Apparatus for moving the gas often includes a blower such as a fan or a Roots blower, and an enclosed recirculation path external to the active region of the gas. Such apparatus is often bulky, inefficient, and costly, since the heat exchange surface is usually enclosed and finned, thereby presenting a significant pressure impediment to the flow of gas; that is, a large pressure drop may be experienced by the gas in flowing through the heat exchanger. An example of a circulating gas laser apparatus is illustrated in "Circulating Gas Laser," by Donald Sutherland Stark and Peter Harold Cross, UK Patent Application No. 1 GB 2083687, filed on Aug.17, 1981, which shows a cooling system for laser gases which significantly increases the size of the laser apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, efficient apparatus for adding or removing heat from a fluid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact, efficient, in-line apparatus for adding or removing heat from a fluid which presents a minimum pressure impediment to the fluid flow.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.